Campanas de boda
by sekhoya990
Summary: Lydia comienza a pensar un poco en su futuro, sin saber que su mejor amigo podría sentirse preocupado por eso al quizá no verse a si mismo en él, le tocará a ella animar al fantasma de fantasmas para que no tenga ideas extrañas


**Mi segundo fic de la serie, mi segundo intento por traer un poco de vida a este abandonado fandom... de verdad disfrute haciendo esta historia, la cual acabo teniendo mas cuerpo y siendo mas larga de lo que tenia planeado :3 Espero les agrade ya que al menos yo goce mucho haciéndola, y por favor comenten :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No, Lydia y Beetlejuice siguen sin pertenecerme a mi sino a Tim Burton y a la WB ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? :/**

* * *

Siendo sábado por la noche en Peaceful Pines, un muy conocido fantasma miraba algo molesto a través del espejo que le servía para hablar con su mejor amiga, el cual era además un portal entre su mundo y el de ella. Normalmente Lydia se encontraría en su habitación, leyendo un libro o trabajando en algún nuevo proyecto de arte, a la espera de que su amigo apareciera y la hiciera reír como siempre. Como fuera, esta noche no era el caso, la chica no estaba en su habitación como siempre, la cual estaba oscura y completamente vacía, y eso hacía que Beetlejuice se sintiera irritado, impaciente y aburrido, también ansioso porque ella volviera. Estaba por salir a buscarla, asumiendo la forma de cualquier cosa que ella tuviera cerca con tal de poder hablarle y demandar una explicación, si alguien la estaba reteniendo se encargaría se asustarlo y enviarlo a la tierra de los gusanos si era necesario, cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella.

De todos modos, cuando el reloj marcó las diez y media de la noche, finalmente la puerta del amplio dormitorio se abrió sonoramente y la luz regresó, entrando en él una chica de piel blanca, cabello negro y vestida muy formalmente con un hermoso vestido negro de estilo gótico. Apenas cerró otra vez la puerta fue directo a su cama, lanzándose sobre ella como queriendo no levantarse otra vez hasta el otro día.

Beetlejuice: ¡Oye, Lyds!

Lydia: -levanta la mirada- ¿Uh? Hola Beej… lo siento ¿Hace mucho que estás allí? -se levanta y va con él-

Beetlejuice: -se levanta la manga y muestra muchos relojes- Oh no mucho nena, no mucho, solo… ¡Todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas? Pudimos haber jugado bromas increíbles y haberle sacado algunos dólares a algunos tontos del no mundo con alguno de mis planes

Lydia: Lo siento BJ, créeme que quería pasar el día contigo, pero había olvidado por completo que esta tarde me habían invitado a la boda de la hermana de Bertha

Beetlejuice: ¿La hermana de Bertha? ¡Puaj! ¿Qué clase de perdedor se casaría con la hermana de esa mocosa horrible? Alguien muy ciego quizá -se ríe-

Lydia: Anda Beetlejuice, la boda fue hermosa, además, no creerás lo que ocurrió en la recepción

Beetlejuice (cruzado de brazos): -la mira de reojo- Pronuncia esas tres bellas palabras y veremos si me interesa escucharlo

Lydia: ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

Ya con su amigo en la misma habitación que ella, la chica se sintió menos cansada y muy ansiosa por contarle de su experiencia al fantasma. El mencionado se sentó en la cama de la chica mientras que ella iba hacia su closet para salir ahora vestida con su pijama negro. Comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado una vez que todos los invitados fueron a la fiesta tras la ceremonia.

_En un bello salón adornado con muchas flores blancas y cortinas con encaje, la pareja bailaba su primer vals juntos mientras que los invitados admiraban la escena. Bertha había invitado a Prudence y a Lydia por ser sus dos amigas más cercanas, junto con algunas otras chicas de su clase. Claire también estaba allí, muy para el disgusto de la chica gótica, ya que su padre era dueño de la empresa que había organizado la fiesta y ella jamás se perdía ningún evento tan elegante como ese. Bertha miraba junto a sus dos mejores amigas cómo su hermana mayor y su ahora cuñado disfrutaban la música, en eso la chica rubia fue hacia ellas, claramente con intención de molestar._

_Claire: Bueno Deetz, pareces muy interesada en los novios, también te vi muy sonriente en la ceremonia ¿soñando con tu propia boda quizá?_

_Lydia: Para que lo sepas Claire, estoy feliz por Bertha, hace meses que esperaba por la boda para ayudar a su madre con los planes y el vestido de su hermana. Yo no tengo intenciones de casarme en el futuro… o al menos no espero hacerlo hasta tener treinta o más_

_Claire: ¡Eeeeew! O sea… ¿casarte después de los treinta? No te ofendas linda, pero para entonces estarás muy vieja o quizá demasiado loca como para que algún hombre se fije en ti. Te recomiendo que pienses en eso ahora que los chicos son muy tontos para fijarse en esos detalles_

_Lydia: ¿Y qué hay de ti Claire? No te he visto salir con nadie las últimas semanas_

_Claire: -saca su espejo y se ve en él- Bueno, a veces necesito mi espacio también, aunque me gusta darles alguna esperanza a los chicos a los que les gusto_

_Lydia estaba harta de la actitud de la niña rubia, y de hecho esperaba porque Beetlejuice apareciera y le hiciera alguna de sus famosas bromas, pero por el otro lado tampoco quería que una recepción tan linda se arruinara por eso, después de todo esa chica solo sabía decir tonterías. De todos modos, tras el primer vals de los novios venía lo que a todas las chicas les emocionaba más, a las solteras, para ser más específicos, era el momento en que la novia arrojaba el ramo y quien lo atrapara, sería la siguiente en casarse. Claire se apresuró en ir con las demás chicas para asegurarse de ser quien lo atrapara. Bertha y Prudence lucían emocionadas por eso y trataron de convencer a Lydia porque fuera con ellas._

_Bertha: Anda Lydia, ¿no te gustaría tener el ramo y ser la próxima que sea llevada al altar por un hombre guapo?_

_Lydia: Bertha, sólo tenemos trece años, nos queda mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Además, no tengo en mente a nadie para casarme_

_Prudence: Normalmente no participaría en algo como esto, pero es la tradición Lydia, tenemos que participar de ella_

_Lydia: -suspira- Muy bien chicas, lo haré, pero no me parece una buena idea_

_Las tres chicas se reunieron con las demás en lo que la novia les daba la espalda con el ramo en sus manos. A la cuenta de tres éste estaba en el aire y las chicas prácticamente se peleaban por él para poder atraparlo. Claire, quien estaba cerca de Lydia, trató de empujarla para poder estar más cerca de él, pero en vez de alejarla la dejó justo debajo del ramo, atrapándolo en sus manos casi un segundo después de eso._

_Bertha (emocionada): ¡Lydia atrapó el ramo!_

_Prudence: Significa que serás la próxima en casarse ¿no estás emocionada?_

_Lydia (nerviosa): -mira el ramo- Bueno… pero es que yo… fue un… un…_

_Claire (enojada): -se aparece de pronto- ¡Un completo error! ¡Era yo la que debía atrapar el ramo! -se cruza de brazos- Exijo que lo hagan de nuevo, esta vez no pienso dejar que una extraña como Deetz se quede con él_

_Bertha: Lydia lo atrapó justamente Claire, acéptalo_

_Claire (roja de rabia): ¡Aaargh! ¡Lo que sea! -se va-_

_Lydia escuchó cómo sus amigas se reían de Claire mientras ella se iba a la mesa de los bocadillos a servirse un poco de ponche que la calmara un poco. Miraba las flores que seguían en sus manos, sin poder creer todavía que lo hubiera atrapado ella. La fiesta entonces continuó y ella fue a la pista de baile para olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado, después de todo solo era una superstición, nadie le aseguraba que ella seria la próxima en casarse… ¿verdad?_

Beetlejuice (muy sorprendido) : ¿Tú? ¿Casarte? -empieza a reír como loco y flota en el aire-

Lydia (molesta): -lo mira- BJ, no es gracioso ¿Qué tal si es cierto?

Beetlejuice (más calmado): Mira nena, todo lo que puedo decirte es que el que se case contigo tendrá mucha suerte, es decir, eres la chica más divertida e inteligente que haya conocido, y mira que yo he conocido cientos

Lydia: -sonríe- Gracias Beej… pero, no creo que eso pase sino hasta dentro de muchos años, además, solo es una boba tradición, y soy muy joven para pensar en mi boda, prefiero pensar en otras cosas por ahora, como por ejemplo…

Beetlejuice (aún flotando): -la mira- ¿En el festival de Halloween de la próxima semana?

Lydia: Claro, tú sabes que no me lo perdería por nada

Beetlejuice (muy emocionado): ¡Sí! Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día, tendré listas mis mejores caras

Lydia: -bosteza- Prometo ayudarte a ensayar BJ… mañana, ahora estoy exhausta. Buenas noches -se meta a la cama-

Beetlejuice: Que tengas horribles pesadillas nena, nos veremos por la mañana -va al espejo-

Tras decir su nombre otras tres veces, el fantasma estaba de regreso en su propia habitación en su casa del no mundo. Lydia entonces apagó las luces y se durmió casi de inmediato, realmente estaba muy cansada luego de todo lo que bailó en la fiesta tras la boda. Esperaba soñar con murciélagos, arañas y monstruos extraños, pero lo que de verdad vio en sus sueños era algo que no tenía pensado, pero que sin duda se sintió muy real.

_Habiendo pasado muchos años, en una iglesia de Peaceful Pines, una mañana muy soleada a finales de julio, se celebraba una gran boda a la cual asistieron muchos invitados entre familiares, amigos y cercanos tanto de la novia como del novio, oportunidad para que los seres queridos de ambos pudieran conocerse mejor ya que ahora iban a estar más unidos que nunca tras la ceremonia._

_El acomodador, quien llevaba a la gente hacia sus asientos, veía quién llegaba y los sentaba en la izquierda o la derecha según del lado de quién fueran. El hombre de mediana edad hacía su trabajo sin esperar mayores sorpresas, pero mientras seguía en eso, creyó ver un extraño par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban desde el gran portón de la iglesia, solo para desaparecer apenas se volteaba. Tal cosa se repitió tantas veces que cualquiera que lo viera moriría de risa. Para cuando el acomodador ya se estaba desesperando pudo sentir entonces un par de frías manos empujarlo de su lugar. Vio entonces a un desaliñado hombre de cabello rubio vestido en un smoking negro con una rosa muerta en la solapa, diferente al traje blanco y negro a rayas que siempre usaba. Hace unos momentos estaba colgando boca abajo mirándolo desde el portón._

_Beetlejuice (sonriendo): No te ofendas amigo, pero la novia va a llegar pronto, es mejor que hagamos esto rápido -chasquea lo dedos-_

_El resto de los invitados entonces comenzó a entrar y a ir hacia sus asientos sumamente rápido, como si fuera un video al que estaban reproduciendo al doble o triple de su velocidad normal. Para cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares el fantasma puso un billete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del acomodador y dejó que se fuera… volando por una fuerte patada cortesía de Beetlejuice, seguido de una risa maniática._

_Beetlejuice: -se limpia una lágrima de un ojo- Nunca me canso de eso -ve algo afuera- ¡Atención todo el mundo, la novia acaba de llegar!_

_Los invitados se apresuraron a levantarse para recibir a la chica que se encontraba bajando del auto acompañada de su padre. El novio, vestido en un elegante smoking negro, estaba en el altar muy nervioso pero emocionado por la llegada de su amada, de su prometida, de su Lydia. Jamás pensó que el día llegara tan rápido, pero por fin estaban ahí._

_Beetlejuice apareció mágicamente al lado del cura y del novio, el cual estaba muy sudoroso. De la nada, el fantasma sacó un enorme secador de pelo y con él secó al novio, el cual quedó libre de sudor, pero con su traje desordenado al igual que su cabello, además de un poco mareado._

_Beetlejuice: Nada personal amigo, pero Lydia no quiere a un tipo con olor a sudor, conmigo le basta -levanta el brazo- ¿Quieres oler?_

_Lydia: Beej, ¿podrías dejar tus bromas a un lado al menos hoy?_

_Frente a ambos estaba Lydia, quien fue llevada al altar por Charles, quien estaba muy elegante y muy calmado, a pesar de que por dentro estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción por la idea de que su hija, su única hija, ahora fuera a casarse y a empezar una vida con su nuevo esposo. Ella se veía increíble, el negro la hacía ver deslumbrante y muy bella, pero el blanco no era una mala opción tampoco._

_Charles (sonriente): -la deja ir- Felicidades a ambos, y Lydia… luces preciosa -va a su lugar-_

_Lydia: Gracias papá -toma del brazo a su novio-_

_Beetlejuice (muy serio y amenazante): -lo toma y lo atrae hacia él- Escúchame amigo, más te vale cuidar bien de Lydia, si me entero de que le rompiste el corazón, te perseguiré hasta en tus sueños y no te dejaré volver a verla ¿de acuerdo?_

_Novio (nervioso): -asiente con la cabeza- S-Si… entiendo…_

_Beetlejuice (sonriendo): -lo suelta- Me alegra que nos entendamos… continúen_

_Lydia no podía evitar sonreír ante eso, a pesar de que su prometido había quedado algo espantado había aprendido a tolerar a su mejor amigo luego de que ella aceptara compartir su existencia con él y también con su familia. En esos dos años de noviazgo ella pudo ver que era el hombre indicado para compartir una vida juntos, ya que se notaba que en verdad la amaba y quería estar con ella. En parte era gracias a Beetlejuice que estaban ahí ese día, de no ser por él, Lydia nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que de verdad si estaba tomando la decisión correcta después de todo._

_La ceremonia fue muy bella, Charles y Delia lloraron de felicidad una vez que escucharon a Lydia dar el sí frente al altar y cuando finalmente llegó el momento del primer beso de los ahora esposos. Todos aplaudieron, pero Beetlejuice lo hizo más fuerte que nadie, gracias en parte a que había hecho aparecer varios pares extra de manos para eso. Nunca se había visto a un padrino más feliz ni tan orgulloso como él lo estaba, le costaba trabajo creer que la niña que conoció hace unas dos décadas ya fuera toda una mujer y ahora la viera casarse._

_La recepción prometía ser tranquila y muy romántica, para ello habían traído a una orquesta que tocaba solo canciones clásicas para que los recién casados bailaran por primera vez juntos, pero cuando los músicos estaban en la parte más bella de la canción… el vocalista fue empujado bruscamente fuera de su lugar, para dar paso a alguien que Lydia ya conocía muy bien._

_Beetlejuice: -toma el micrófono- Largo de aquí, yo te enseñaré cómo se anima una fiesta -lanza su magia- ¡Música maestro!_

_Los casi ancianos que tocaban sus instrumentos fueron reemplazados por monstruos del no mundo, los cuales asustaron muchísimo a los invitados, pero que apenas comenzaron a tocar una genial canción estilo rock se llevaron aplausos y gritos emocionados de todo el mundo. Todos empezaron a bailar mientras que el fantasma guiaba a los músicos que él mismo había traído, pero por un paso en falso acabó fuera del escenario y cayendo de cara al suelo. No se lastimó por suerte, aunque no vio llegar a su mejor amiga que ahora estaba agachada frente a él._

_Lydia: -lo besa en la frente- Gracias BJ, ya temía que la recepción fuera demasiado aburrida -se ríe-_

_Beetlejuice (sin levantarse): -se sonroja- Para eso estoy nena, no podía dejar que el día más feliz de tu vida se arruinara por culpa de la mala música_

_La fiesta siguió hasta altas horas de la noche. Los invitados poco a poco se fueron y Lydia y su ahora esposo se quedaron solos justo antes de irse a comenzar su luna de miel. Beetlejuice los vio partir con una sonrisa en la cara justo antes de regresar al no mundo para continuar la fiesta allí, después de todo no tenía nada de sueño y estaba muy contento como para dejar de bailar esa noche. _

_Pocos años después los hijos llegaron. Lydia tuvo dos hermosos gemelos, un par de varoncitos adorables que se parecían mucho a ella. En los días en que su esposo debía trabajar Beetlejuice se quedaba con ella a cuidar su embarazo, y cuando ambos bebés nacieron él era algo así como su niñera, aunque Lydia no podía evitar sentir a veces que con él era como tener tres niños en vez de dos, pero los gemelos lucían felices estando a su cuidado, de verdad era un gran amigo y ella se sentía agradecida por eso. Su esposo además confiaba en ella, ya que jamás lo vio mostrar ninguna clase de celos por el hecho de que él pasara tanto tiempo en casa de ambos. Las cosas realmente no podían ser más perfectas._

_Cuando ambos niños cumplieron diez años, sus padres decidieron que ya eran lo bastante mayores como para permitir que fueran de paseo al no mundo con ellos y su particular niñero. Ese día fue increíble y ambos nunca mostraron tener miedo ni nada al conocer a los extraños vecinos de Beetlejuice. Ambos pequeños crecieron rodeados de maravillas inigualables, viviendo aventuras junto al mejor amigo de su madre, quien era un miembro más de su familia. El fantasma solía llevarse con él a ambos niños a un viaje especialmente largo cuando la pareja celebraba su aniversario de bodas. Cuando cumplieron veinticinco años casados, Beetlejuice decidió hacer algo fuera de lo común, después de todo era un año importante._

_Lydia: -toma el regalo- Beej, no tenías que hacerlo, en serio_

_Beetlejuice: Tonterías nena, es un día importante para los dos y quiero celebrarlo… -le susurra- aunque en realidad el regalo sólo es para ti_

_Al abrir el paquete, Lydia se emocionó al ver un hermoso retrato de su familia… toda su familia. En ella estaban sus padres, ella, su esposo, sus dos hijos y… su mejor amigo. Recordaba muy bien ese día, era el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos y ambos se habían quedado dormidos justo antes de tomarla, por eso debieron acostarlos luego. Junto con ese había otro más, todavía más viejo, el día de la boda de Lydia, en donde Beetlejuice había sido el padrino. Ambos se veían muy felices, ya que el fantasma los hizo reír y se coló en la fotografía un segundo antes de que el fotógrafo disparara el flash. El regalo perfecto._

_Lydia: -lo abraza- BJ, gracias_

_Beetlejuice: -le regresa el abrazo- No fue nada nena. Feliz aniversario a los dos_

En su cama, Lydia se acomodó aún más entre las sábanas, sonriendo mientras seguía dormida. Dio una vuelta y siguió durmiendo aún más profundamente. El hecho de que su mejor amigo pareciera alegrarla también en sus sueños la hacía reír. Apenas lo viera de nuevo le contaría lo que había ocurrido en él.

En el no mundo, el muy conocido fantasma finalmente se iba a dormir luego de haber salido a dar una vuelta nocturna por las calles, jugándole una que otra broma a algún peatón desafortunado. Cuando finalmente ya parecía estar muy cansado regresó a su casa y se preparó para dormir. Apenas se puso su pijama se escarabajos se metió en su cama con forma de ataúd para dormir profundamente toda la noche.

El reloj avanzaba, dando finalmente las dos de la mañana, y Beetlejuice continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos, de hecho casi rojos, debido a que no lograba quedarse dormido. Daba vuelta tras vuelta en su cama para ver si lograba dormir, pero nada. No quería admitirlo, pero un pensamiento rondaba en su habitualmente despreocupada mente, y tenía que ver con lo que Lydia le había dicho hace apenas algunas horas… todo ese asunto de su mejor amiga casándose parecía preocuparlo, y mucho.

Beetlejuice: -pone su almohada sobre su cabeza- ¡No seas idiota y duérmete! Ya escuchaste a Lyds, no quiere pensar en eso por ahora ¿por qué tan preocupado? -da una vuelta y gruñe- Todo por culpa de esa amiga suya y su tonta hermana ¿Qué le ven al matrimonio, eh? Jamás entenderé a los que se casan, son puras cursilerías… tontos enamorados, dejando todo atrás por eso, diversión, salir por la noche, amigos… -da un grito ahogado- ¿Y qué tal si Lydia se olvida de mi cuando se case? -se sienta en su cama- No, no podría… ¿pero y si lo hace? -se jala el cabello- ¡No sabría qué hacer! -llora dramáticamente-

Monstruo de al lado (desde su casa): ¡Beetlejuice! ¡Cierra la boca de una vez, intentamos dormir!

El fantasma pensó en jugarle una broma a su vecino al día siguiente, por el momento estaba demasiado alterado y no sabía qué hacer para poder dormir por fin. A eso de las tres y media de la mañana fue que finalmente logró conciliar el sueño, con exageradas ojeras bajo sus ojos amarillos y con su cama echa un desastre por tantas vueltas que había dado. Secretamente, seguía pensando en Lydia y en su boda… ¿Qué tal si cuando el día llegara, pasara lo peor?

_En una iglesia un tanto oscura, llena de gente muy sonriente y animada, un cura oficiaba una bella ceremonia de bodas entre un guapo joven en un bello traje negro y una bellísima mujer en un sencillo pero muy hermoso vestido de novia. Él se encontraba un tanto lejos de ellos, pero no tenía idea de porqué, era el mejor amigo de la novia, su sitio era a su lado, acompañándola en el día más feliz de su vida y asegurándose de que su nuevo esposo era un tipo bueno y decente. Pensándolo bien, ¿con quién se estaba casando Lydia? Un par de años antes escuchó oírla hablar de un nuevo novio y de que era algo así como el hombre perfecto para ella, claro, eso lo había puesto muy celoso, pero trató de calmarse por el bien de la chica y su felicidad. Fue ahí que las llamadas cesaron y ya Lydia parecía no necesitarlo más. Había sido devastador para él dejar de verla, y de hecho quería reclamárselo, pero al ver lo feliz que era con ese tipo algo por dentro lo detuvo y lo hizo regresar a casa. No quería estropear su felicidad, no quería hacerle daño, pero se las ingenió para estar en la boda, aunque no pudiera salir sin ser llamado, de un modo u otro iba a estar ahí ese día._

_Mover el espejo hasta la iglesia fue muy difícil, había tenido que hacerlo saltar hasta allá, algo le pasaba a sus poderes, parecían… no servir. Era extraño, muy extraño, pero no le importó por el momento, apenas el espejo estaba ubicado al final del pasillo pudo ver todo más o menos bien. Una vez que vio a todos celebrar el primer beso de la pareja él quiso unírseles, aplaudiendo tan emocionado como pudiera, más aún cuando pudo ver un vestido blanco acercándose hacia donde él estaba. Trató de asomarse y llamar la atención de Lydia, decirle lo feliz que estaba por ella y lo orgulloso que se sentía porque hubiera encontrado al hombre indicado, aunque también para advertirle a su nuevo esposo que fuera bueno con ella si sabía lo que le convenía. Quería decirles muchas cosas a ambos… pero nada de eso sucedió, ya que ninguno le hizo el menor caso._

_Hizo entonces saltar el espejo hasta donde sería la recepción, donde vio a Lydia y a su nuevo esposo bailar en el centro del salón. Trató de gritarles a ambos para ver si finalmente lo notaban, pero de nuevo lo mismo, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que estaba allí. La fiesta continuó y luego llegó a su fin, y para cuando Lydia y su nuevo esposo se fueron el salón quedó desierto, Beetlejuice se sentía como si lo hubieran abandonado por completo._

_Pasó el rato y finalmente sintió que alguien movía el mueble del espejo justo antes de decidirse a abandonarlo y volver a casa. Pensó que Lydia había vuelto por él y le diría que en realidad no había sido su intención haberlo ignorado, pero cuando se quiso asomar para ver quién era… se decepcionó al ver que no era Lydia sino Charles quien tomó el viejo mueble. Apenas él se reflejó se escondió para no ser descubierto._

_Charles: ¿Qué hace el viejo tocador de Lydia aquí? Debería estar en casa con el resto de sus cosas_

_Delia: Llévalo a casa entonces cariño, Lydia podría querer llevárselo a su nuevo departamento cuando regrese de su luna de miel_

_Charles: Muy bien cariño, no es mala idea_

_El espejo y el tocador fueron entonces cargados en el auto, sin mucha delicadeza por cierto, y llevado de regreso a la casa de los padres de Lydia, pero no a su habitación sino al ático, donde permaneció por meses y meses, llenándose de polvo y telarañas. Beetlejuice finalmente no volvió a aparecer por ahí sino hasta largo tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba moviendo… un equipo de mudanza. Eso lo emocionó mucho, ya que quería decir que pronto vería de nuevo a Lydia. Al ir en el camión él se mantuvo todo el camino asomado por el espejo, asegurándose de que el tocador llegara a su destino esperado, y lo hizo, el fantasma sonrió como no lo había hecho en años cuando vio de nuevo a su mejor amiga acompañada de su esposo. Lucían muy felices juntos los tres… un minuto ¿los tres? Si, Lydia cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé aparentemente recién nacido, el cual lucía tan frágil, pero que al pasar los años se volvió un niño juguetón e hiperactivo, al punto que el fantasma no podía esperar por ser llamado para poder jugar con él._

_Los años siguieron pasando y nada ocurría, Lydia se iba haciendo vieja y su hijo se hacía cada vez mayor, ya las esperanzas de que ella lo llamara otra vez parecían cada vez más remotas. Sus vecinos del no mundo le aconsejaban olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante, que no era bueno para él seguir así, pero no pensaba olvidarse de su Lydia así de fácil, seguiría esperándola, así le tomara otra década volver a hablar con ella._

_Pero todo había sido en vano, Lydia definitivamente había olvidado a Beetlejuice, pero él se mantuvo donde siempre, esperando fielmente a que ella regresara. Por siempre leal._

Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó por la casa del autodenominado fantasma de fantasmas, despertando a un agotado Beetlejuice quien yacía en su cama, enredado en las sábanas y respirando agitado al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Por primera vez en su no vida estaba feliz de escuchar su despertador, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que todo había sido definitivamente un sueño y nada más. Usando sus poderes se vistió y esperó por oír la voz de su mejor amiga. Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado tres veces temprano esa mañana y apareció entonces en el dormitorio de ella creyó sentirse vivo otra vez… o al menos tan vivo como podía sentirse alguien que lleva muerto seis siglos.

Lydia: Buen día Beej ¿listo para practicar tus muecas para este Hallo…?

Beetlejuice: -la mira bien- ¡AAAHHH!

Lydia: ¿Qué ocurre?

Creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero al parecer no lo había sido del todo. Frente a él, su mejor amiga, su Lydia… llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. Era sencillo y muy lindo, se vería como una novia a punto de casarse si no fuera por el hecho de que era aún casi una niña, pero el sólo verla hizo que el pobre fantasma se pusiera blanco como la nieve y se escurriera por completo en el piso, quedando reducido a un charco bajo los pies de su amiga.

Lydia: -se agacha y lo mira fijo- Beetlejuice… ¿Qué te ocurre? Me preocupas

Beetlejuice: -vuelve a la normalidad- ¿Yo te preocupo? Lyds, sólo mírate… anoche me decías que eras muy joven para pensar en tu boda y ahora te encuentro vestida… así ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

Lydia miró a su amigo como lo hubiera hecho alguien que ve un fantasma la primera vez, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada, y unos segundos después… estalló en risa. Definitivamente no volvería a hacerle caso a su madre.

Lydia (aún riendo): Beej… que tonto eres… este vestido era de mamá, lo usaba a mi edad para salir a pasear los domingos y me lo dio porque pensó que necesito ropa adecuada para los fines de semana, nada más

Beetlejuice (nervioso): Ah… ya lo sabía… sólo te estaba probando…

Lydia (más calmada): ¿A qué vino eso? Nunca antes habías reaccionado así por mi ropa ¿Qué ocurre?

Beetlejuice: -flota sobre ella- Es por lo que hablamos anoche… sobre que quizá en el futuro te cases y eso…

Lydia: ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

Beetlejuice: Antes de dormir pensé en eso y bueno… temo que vayas a olvidarme cuando un sujeto se fije en ti, te enamores de él y todas esas tonterías

Lydia (algo conmovida): ¿Eso es todo? Beej… yo jamás me olvidaré de ti, siempre serás mi mejor amigo

Beetlejuice: -vuelve al suelo con ella- ¿En serio?

Lydia: -lo abraza- Claro que si, aunque me case y tenga familia en el futuro, siempre seremos amigos… si un día crees que me estoy alejando demasiado, dímelo y dejaré de ignorarte, sabes que jamás haría algo como eso a propósito

Beetlejuice: -lentamente le regresa el abrazo- Gracias Lyds, era lo que quería oír

Lydia: -lo suelta y lo mira- ¿Iremos al no mundo hoy verdad? Muero por enseñarte lo que tengo preparado para el festival de Halloween

Beetlejuice: ¡Claro que si nena! Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Lydia: ¡Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!

Al desaparecer los dos, se pudo oír una voz a lo lejos que gritaba _¡A divertirnos! _seguida por la risa alegre de Lydia y otra muy maniática por parte del fantasma justo antes de comenzar un increíble domingo juntos, sabiendo además que le seguirían cientos y cientos como ese. Sin importar lo que debieran pasar, sabían que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, ya que jamás permitirían que nada (ni nadie) se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

FIN


End file.
